August Maturo
) |occupation = Actor |eye color = Hazel |years = |nationality = American |role = Auggie Matthews}} August Maturo is an American actor. He portrays August "Auggie" Matthews in the Disney Channel show Girl Meets World. Biography Maturo started his acting career at the age of four when he was cast in the series regular role of 'Issac' in the one-hour CBS drama pilot Applebaum, starring Rachelle Lefevre and Rhys Coiro. The project was directed and produced by Christopher Columbus. He currently stars in Disney's Girl Meets World as series regular 'Auggie Mathews.' Other television credits include a guest starring role on Weeds, a recurring co-star role on How I Met Your Mother as well as co-starring roles on Dads, See Dad Run, Raising Hope, and Suburgatory and has appeared in numerous commercials. A child prodigy, August could read and write by the age of two. At his very young age August has shown amazing talent for both comedic and dramatic roles. He is sure to enjoy a long and prosperous career in the acting business. In his spare time, he enjoys playing the piano, little league, as well as singing and dancing. Early Life Born August 28, 2007, in Ventura, CA. Maturo began acting professionally at the age of four, after appearing in a church play and expressing a desire to be on stage rather than in the audience. Career He was soon cast in the drama pilot “Applebaum,” had a recurring co-star role on “How I Met Your Mother,” and guest starring roles in the television series “Dads,” “See Dad Run,” “Raising Hope” and “Suburgatory.” He has also appeared in numerous commercials. August Maturo stars as Auggie, the precocious five-year-old son of Cory and Topanga Matthews, and Riley’s younger brother, in Disney Channel’s comedy series “Girl Meets World.” Personal Life Maturo enjoys school (he learned to read and write at the age of two) and his favorite subjects are math and geography. In his spare time, he enjoys playing the piano, singing, dancing and playing with his younger brother Ocean,(who plays a version of Auggie Matthews in season 3) with whom he shares a birthday. Filmography Trivia *He has two siblings, an older sister, Michele Maturo, and a younger brother, Ocean Maturo. *He shares a birthday with his brother, Ocean, August 28. * Ocean plays a younger version of Auggie in season 3. *He officially won the role of Louis (later Auggie) Matthews on August 12, 2013. *Although known professionally as August, his on-set cast chair reads "Auggie Maturo". *Beyond the GMW cast, he is well-acquainted with many other young Disney actors, especially Mckenna Grace ("Crash & Bernstein"), Francesca Capaldi ("Dog With A Blog"), and Mia Talerico ("Good Luck Charlie"). *He's the middle kid. *He's from Ventura, CA. *His name is the same as his month of birth, August. *He and GMW co-stars, Sabrina Carpenter and Corey Fogelmanis, were cast as the Darling siblings in a Christmas panto "Peter Pan and Tinkerbell A Pirates Christmas" for the 2015 Christmas season. He went on to win a 2016 Best Actor Young Entertainer Award for playing Michael Darling in that play. *He attended the taping of the Fuller House holiday episode "Nutcrackers" to support his friend, guest star McKenna Grace. * As a gift from the production team, Auggie was given the silver boxing gloves pendant from Girl Meets Bear. * After the series wrapped, August received Mister Googly as a gift from propmaster Jeremy Armstrong. *He guest starred along-side Friends star Matthew Perry in an episode of The Odd Couple. *In Summer of 2017, the Maturo family adopted a German Shepard puppy, and named her Sailor. Gallery Videos Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Season 1 cast Category:Actors Category:Kids Category:Main Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Kid Cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast